The Goddesses Resurrection
by GreyWolfQueen
Summary: Kate and Henry are in the Underworld not long after the events of The Goddess Inheritance and certain events begin which may set into motion a certain Goddess's resurrection.
1. Kate's Bad Dream

**I do not own Kate, Henry, Milo, or any of the other characters. They all belong to Aimee Carter.**

Kate's POV

I whimpered in confusion, something was wrong. My breathing was ragged and I whipped my head back and forth, trying to find the source of the wrongness. Spiteful cackling sounded from somewhere in the darkness and my blood froze. _Calliope_, I thought and my heart stuttered. She was dead, I had killed her myself. There was no way she was here, once we die we're gone for good there is no afterlife for us. Yet that was unmistakably her. I knew that cackle almost as well as I knew Henry's voice; I had after all been forced to listen to it every day for nine months.

"I know you're there Calliope." I called, my voice wavering slightly. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice growing stronger. The cackling stopped, "what do I want? _What do I want? _I want what's mine you little bitch! Henry should be _my_ husband! Callum should be _my_ son! You stole my life!" Calliope's voice snapped and the madness in her voice grew. I flinched but stuck my chin up defiantly. "Henry never loved you, I never meant to kill you, and my son's name is _Milo_!" Suddenly the darkness closed in around me and I gasped. I couldn't breathe and it felt as if something was dragging me down into the blackness. I struggled and thrashed but to no avail. Suddenly Calliope's disembodied voice hissed in my ear, "you stole what was rightfully mine and you'll pay for it!"

My mouth opened and closed as I struggled to speak. "You're dead. You can't do anything." I choked out. I heard her shriek furiously and hands closed around my throat. I struggled even harder, scratching at the hands choking me. My vision tunneled and my struggles grew weaker. Tears streamed down my face and I started to wonder if I would never see Henry or Milo again my eyes flew open and I looked up into the eyes of my very worried husband.

Henry's POV

When I had woken to Milo's fussing I left Kate's and my room to go check on him and stayed for a few minutes to rock him back to sleep. He was still slightly underweight from his time in Calliope's care and I knew Kate was worried. I looked at his face and felt my own soften, even as an infant he looked so much like his mother I felt my chest swell. I kissed his forehead and laid him back in his crib before returning to the bedroom. It still felt odd walking everywhere but I had gotten into the practice since Kate had returned since she was still not very good at appearing places at will.

I walked into our bedroom and saw Kate thrashing around on the bed, clawing at her own throat. I was at her side in an instant. I gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her neck before she could hurt herself. "Kate!" I said quietly, not wanting to wake Milo again. She had tears streaming down her face and I felt a great pain in my heart. She was hurting so much and I couldn't do anything about it, it was so like when I had almost lost her on the rooftop where Ava died. I let go of her wrists and grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook them gently. "Kate you have to wake up!" I said more loudly, wanting so badly to help her.

Her eyes finally open with a gasp and she looks at me unseeingly for a moment before her eyes focus. Her jaw trembles, "Henry?" She whimpered, still crying. I wiped her tears tenderly and she threw her arms around me before sobbing. "Shhh." I soothed and wound my arms around her as she shook. "Is Milo okay?" She asked in a trembling voice. "Milo is fine, I was just with him a moment ago." Kate nodded against my shoulder and her shaking gradually stopped. She sniffed and pressed closer to me. "What happened?" I finally asked and tightened my arms around her. She seemed okay now but I was still so worried, whatever she had been seeing or dreaming about had really shaken her up.

Kate wiped at her eyes and pulled back a little. She tried to smile at me but couldn't quite meet my eyes. "I had a nightmare." She said quietly and shrugged. I kissed her temple and murmured, "was it about Calliope?" She flinched and nodded. "Kate I'm so sorry." I say, my shoulders slumping. She finally looked at me, her eyes sparking. "It isn't your fault!" She said adamantly.

Kate's POV

I couldn't believe Henry was trying to blame himself, well I guess I could; that was just the way Henry was. But it still wasn't his fault. My heart was still beating faster than normal but just being with Henry and knowing Milo was safe was alleviating my fears better than anything else.

I was still wrapped in Henry's arms and I laid my head against his shoulder. "Let's go back to bed." He murmured and I nodded. We lay back on the bed, not letting go of one another. I sighed and my nightmare moved the edges of my mind, forgotten. Though I couldn't help but wonder if it really had been a nightmare, or a vision.


	2. Unsettling News

**Again I do not own any of these characters. Let me know what you think **

Kate's POV

I couldn't help the silly grin on my face. Because of the rough night Henry had postponed all of our duties and we could just relax and spend time with Milo. I could already tell our son was going to be a handful; he was always moving around and getting into mischief. At the moment he was napping in my lap while Henry sat next to me so we could talk. I lay my head against Henry's shoulder and tried to hold back a yawn. He chuckled, "tired huh?" I smiled tiredly and nodded. "Maybe a little." His arms came around me and he pulled me closer. "If you want you can get some rest, I'll make sure Milo eats if he wakes." I turned my face to his and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

I let my eyes shut and let out a quiet sigh as I drifted off. Not long after I fell asleep a flash of darkness and Calliope's cackle rang through my head. I startled and my eyes flashed open. Henry and Milo were gone so I assumed Henry had taken him to get some food. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my middle. _Calliope is dead, she can't do anything. _I reminded myself as goose bumps broke out along my arms.

I got to my feet and stretched before walking out of the room to look for Henry and Milo. After wandering around for a while I heard Henry's deep voice and followed it. As I rounded a corner I saw him holding Milo and talking to someone. I frowned, Henry looked frustrated and I wondered who he was talking to. As I got closer I could hear what was being said. "Come on! I came all this way here with some important news and I don't even get to see her? Plus I even brought guests!" Henry shook his head, "she's asleep and I'm not going to wake her right now." I walked further and saw that James was the one Henry was talking to. "James!" I cried and tackled him with a hug.

James swung me around before setting me on my feet but didn't let me go. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach before ducking out of his arms. I went over to Henry and took Milo from him and kissed his cheek. Henry smiled slightly, "how did you sleep?" I shrugged and turned back to James. "What brings you to the Underworld?" I asked him, trying to ignore the way his eyes seemed to tighten in pain as he looked at Henry and I. It was no secret James had feelings for me but most of the time it seemed like harmless flirting.

Henry's POV

"Yes what does bring you to the Underworld?" I repeated gruffly. I wanted Kate to have friends and I was happy that she did but it still bothered me that she chose to associate with James. James crossed his arms and looked at me meaningfully before smiling at Kate. "Well I brought some people here to see you." He looked at me," if it's okay with Henry that their here?" Kate cocked her head in confusion, "who'd you bring?" James turned away from us and called, "hey guys!" I tensed as two men walked into the room. James had brought Castor and Pollux. My pride demanded that I immediately separate the two and take Castor back to where he belongs but I held it in check.

Kate smiled widely, "Casey, Lux! What are you two doing here?" She greeted them warmly as the twins looked at me stiffly. Castor, the less wary of the two nodded back in greeting. "We just wanted to come and see you, we heard you had had a son." Pollux nodded stiffly, still staring at me as if I were going to drag his brother away at any second. Kate continued to smile as if nothing were wrong. "That was so sweet of you two, I know you don't like the Underworld much." She walked towards them with Milo.

As she introduced the twins to Milo, James motioned me over and I walked towards him warily. _What is it you wanted to talk about? _I thought and pushed it towards him. _Some of Ava's things are missing, as are Calliope's. _He replied and I felt dread beginning to curl in my stomach. _What do you mean missing?_ I asked and James looked at me sardonically. _Just that, they're gone._ My lips pressed into a thin line, _so what does it mean?_ I asked and James shrugged. _No clue but Walter's been in an awful mood ever since it was discovered that Ava's favorite necklace was gone._ I mulled everything over before finally asking, _so why did you come here to tell me?_ James smiled and his eyes flicked over to Kate. _Any excuse to see her, right?_ He thought at me. He looked at me, his eyes grim. _There have been whispers that Ava and Calliope are coming back. _


	3. Shock sets in

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others and not a lot happens, but I'll post more soon. .Sorry for the wait.**

Henry's POV

_Ava and Calliope are coming back?_ I thought numbly. James stared back at me, his face serious for once. _How is that possible?_ I finally asked him. He shook his head, _no one has any clue. Walter went so far as to ask the Fates about but the second he tracked them down they started spouting nonsense about the daughter of Hades. _I frowned, that didn't make sense. Milo was my only child, illegitimate or otherwise and he was my son. Before I could say anything James continued, _I told you, nonsense. Unless Kate is…? _I glared at him icily. He held his hands up in defense.

He looked at me, _will you tell her?_ He asked silently. I didn't answer. I didn't want to tell Kate just so she wouldn't worry. Calliope was a real danger to her but there was no way she could get into the Underworld without me knowing it, so for now I wouldn't tell Kate. But it was unlikely the rumors were true in any case so I wouldn't worry her unnecessarily.

While I had been conversing with James Kate had finished her conversation with Castor and Pollux, both of whom were looking rather uncomfortable. Kate still looked tired as she held Milo to her chest. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me as James came over to us and Castor and Pollux nervously looked at me. "Well we wouldn't want to overstay our welcome." James said, winking at Kate as the twins edged away. "It was nice seeing you." Kate said with a warm smile which Castor briefly returned. They left, pulling a reluctant James with them.

"What did James have to say?" She asked lightly and I tensed guiltily. "How did you-?" I asked but broke off, uncertain of what I was even asking. She turned in my arms and touched a hand to my face, "Henry you're not that hard to read. Not here." I sighed and decided to tell her what James had said. I told her most of it, only leaving out the rumors. When I was done she was frowning, "why would someone take Ava and Calliope's things?" She asked. My chest hurt at the way her voice quivered when she said Calliope's name but I was so proud of her as well. That she could go through so much and still be the kind hearted person she was, it was almost inconceivable. And one of the many reasons I loved her.

Kate's POV

Something was up with Henry, that much was clear but I was too tired to try to pry it out of him. He would never keep something from me for no reason so I would just have to trust him until I could find out what it was from either him or James, if only I could get a better hang on the whole 'pushing thoughts' thing. For now though I'd just have to settle for being in the dark. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his, melting against him when he returned the kiss. Milo cooed and reached his tiny hands up, interrupting our kiss. Henry chuckled and held out a finger towards our son. Milo grabbed on and squeezed. I smiled, so happy to see my two boys together.

Henry looked at me, his dark eyes molten and I melted again. "Why don't we put Milo down and go back to bed, I'm still a little tired." I suggested, my voice breathy. His eyes darkened and he smiled slowly.


	4. Sneaking Suspicion

Kate's POV

"Kate!" I startled out of my thoughts and looked around for whoever had called my name. I didn't see anyone and frowned. That was strange but I shrugged it off. "Kate! Please!" The voice called again and I spun around, looking for the person the voice belonged to. It sounded familiar and desperate but I couldn't quite place it. "Please! I need your help." The voice called, sounding farther off. I started running towards it, whoever they were they sounded so desperate; they needed my help. "Hold on I'm coming!" I called and tried to move forward but it was like one of those dreams where the more you run the farther away the end of the hall is.

"Please…." The voice faded as I desperately tried to move. "Forgive me….." The voice said before fading completely. I gasped, finally able to place the voice. "Ava?" I called but there was no response. "Ava! Answer me!" I yelled but again there was no answer. Tears slipped down my face but I swept them aside stubbornly. I would not cry, I refused to. Ava was gone. So why was her voice begging me for help?

"Kate!" Suddenly my vision changed and I was looking at Henry rather than the empty hallway. "Henry?" I asked weakly. He relaxed and pulled me against him, "you scared me." He breathed. I blinked, trying to get my bearings. "What happened?" I asked. "You were putting Milo down and suddenly froze then started calling out." I leaned up on tip toes and kissed his cheek, "sorry." I whispered. His hand stroked my hair as I leaned into him.

Henry's POV

Kate seemed a little dazed after her vision and I led her to a chair so she could sit down. It worried me that she was having visions beyond her control and I hoped this was a onetime thing. It seemed that I would have to reveal what I knew about Calliope and Ava sooner rather than later if Kate was already receiving visions about Ava. Kate looked up at me, "what did I say?" She asked and I swallowed nervously. "You called out Ava's name." I said after a pause. She looked at me strangely as if noticing the pause but she just shook her head and said "oh." Maybe it was more than rumors about Ava and Calliope. If Kate was having visions about them both perhaps they were more fact than rumor.

Kate started playing with her hair nervously and I pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. She looked so uncertain and a bit fragile, the news that the woman who had tried to kill her and take our child from her was possibly coming back to life was not something I looked forward to delivering but it had to be done. "Kate-" I started but she looked at me and cut me off. "Uh oh." She said nervously. I frowned, "uh oh?" I asked. She tittered, "that's your 'I don't think you're going to like this' voice." I let out a surprised chuckle before clearing my throat and continuing. "Kate, earlier James told me that some of Ava's things have been stolen." I said and Kate jerked. Her eyes widened, "oh my god. Does Walter know who did it? What was stolen?" She asked, her face going white.

I stroked her face tenderly. "Don't worry my love, Walter will find out who did it." I reassured her, backing out of telling her what I had meant to. It was cowardice, but I could not stand to give her more worries.

Kate looked less worried, she knew Walter would stop at nothing on matters relating to Ava. I pulled her to her feet only to sit myself and pull her on my lap. Her arms came around my neck and she kissed my lips sweetly before resting her head in the crook of my neck. We stayed that way for a while until Milo started crying, letting us know he was awake. Kate smiled and went to him, picking him up and cradling him to her chest. I smiled softly at the sight of my family. I would protect them at any cost. The Underworld would be safe for them and since Kate had insisted she didn't need any time away from me –thank fate- there would be no reason for her to leave and she would be safe.

I would not allow Walter to use her any longer. If he wanted pawns he would have to find someone else to use. My family was off limits and if he wanted my cooperation for anything _ever_ he would not involve them. And I had a sneaking suspicion that Walter had something to do with Ava's possible resurrection.


End file.
